More Than a Spell
by VictorianSpirit
Summary: Loves spells are cast on several of Camelot's heroes, but they are lifted before things go to far. But that doesn't mean the passion stops there... -SLASH- Arthur/Merlin and some Gwaine/Merlin. -May change to M in case of steamy scenes- ;
1. Pixies of Love

It was a sunny late-summers day in Camelot; the carts of grain, apples and other wholesome goods were coming and going through the castle's gates as servants ran to and fro their master's rooms doing the chores that it was their duty to perform.

One servant in particular, a loyal and hard-working young man, had just entered his own master's room to carry out the first tiresome tasks of the day. The servant, the spritely and slightly foolish Merlin, heaved open the heavy wooden door to King Arthur's chambers and closed it behind him once he had entered. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed in weary acceptance as he took in the sight of the King's several layers of clothing scattered on the foot of the bed, the floor and the dining table, with his sword laying out in the open on the window sill. Merlin walked to the window, opened it a little to let in some fresh air and then retrieved the sword and propped it up next to the bed in which the King was sleeping. Arthur was laid on his back with his right forearm draped across his eyes as if to block the light from his vision. The quilt had fallen to his waist and his bare chest was exposed as he breathed deeply causing his chest to rise and fall in perfect rhythm.

Merlin gathered up the clothes and left the room to take them to be washed. He then went to fetch a pitcher of water and some fruit and bread for King Arthur's breakfast which he could eat while taking his bath. While Merlin was walking through the halls of the castle and rummaging in the kitchen to prepare the King's meal two uninvited beings came to visit the young king himself. In came a couple of blue pixies through Arthur's bedroom window looking for some entertainment, and they thought that the King of Camelot would provide sufficient enough amusement for at least a day or two. The little folk slipped in unnoticed as Arthur slept and flew up to the candles where they sat and watched the highness sleep. One was male with dark blue hair, the other female with green hair; both had permanently urgent and sniggering tones to their voice; stained pointed teeth and translucent grey wings. The female watched Arthur sleep for a while and danced around the wick of the candle they were standing on when she turned to her partner in crime. "Pascal, watch this!" The female pixie exclaimed in a hushed, eager voice as she fixed her eyes on the exposed right armpit of the sleeping man and extended her arm out as she wiggled her fingers as if she were tickling the air. Arthur suddenly stirred but didn't wake, then scratched under his arm, rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around the pillow to his side. The two pixies celebrated in stifled laughter and more dancing. Pascal was about to speak when the chamber doors opened and Merlin came in carrying a silver plate topped with a seeded roll and a few grapes, an apple plus a pitcher of water. He set them down at the head of the dining table and ambled over to the still sleeping Arthur as he contemplated how to wake him.

Merlin looked down at the sleeping King with his unblinking blue gaze and tapped on the head board. Arthur still didn't stir. Merlin sighed, shifting his weight to his left foot causing him to lean to one side. He cocked his head, being used to Arthur being easily awoken in the mornings and so he quietly spoke his name. "Arthur… Arthur… It's almost afternoon. Arthur…"

The King was still unresponsive, so Merlin decided to do the only other thing that sprung to his mind. Leaning forward and grabbing hold of the quilt at Arthur's waist, Merlin whisked off the thin white layer. The then naked Arthur's eyes snapped open and he rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed in a position of which would spare his modesty. "What on earth did you do that for?" Arthur asked incredulously as he reached for the pair of pants that Merlin had already laid on the side for him.

Merlin had his back to the King as he filled a large wooden tub in which Arthur bathed with buckets full of hot and cold water that he collected. Arthur was still sat on the edge of the bed, though now he was wearing underwear, and he groaned whilst rubbing at his eyes. "What time of day is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked reluctantly.

"Almost noon sire," was Merlin's response as he continued to pour water into the quarter filled tub.

"Do I really need to have a bath?" Arthur grumbled as he watched his manservant nonchalantly pouring steaming water into the wide barrel.

"Well, unless you want to chase off all other humans before they're even twenty paces away then I suggest you do." Merlin smirked to himself satisfactorily as Arthur frowned and made a notion of smelling himself. He shrugged and lay back on the bed, resting his head on his arms that he folded above him.

The pixies were watching the pair with great fascination, the female more so. She seemed to have a peculiar interest in the manservant.

"All done sire." Merlin stepped out of the way of the bath as Arthur dipped his fingers in the water and nodded his head faintly and stuck his bottom lip out a tad in surprise.  
>"Not too bad for once, those lessons must have paid off; hey Merlin?" Arthur teased, patting Merlin on the shoulder before heading behind the screen to take off his pants. Arthur was referring to the week of lessons that he made Merlin take from an efficient servant that had attended to him while Merlin was away; though Arthur would never trade Merlin in for anyone.<p>

Merlin shook his head and smiled in amusement. "No, if anything I taught him a thing or two."

"I bet you did." Arthur murmured sarcastically from behind the screen which muffled his voice slightly. He stepped out from the screen as Merlin cast his blue eyes away as he blushed and the fair haired prince stepped into the bath, and sunk down into the steam. "Are you going to leave, or do you want to help me wash too?" Arthur queried cheekily, flicking some water out of the bath at Merlin who laughed and turned to leave the room.

Pascal the pixie, and his partner Varna, watched Merlin leave and then watched the King quietly. Varna suddenly chuckled to herself and turned to Pascal. She grabbed his hands and hopped around gleefully, causing the chandelier to sway slightly. "I've had a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed and supressed a squeal. "We're looking for entertainment, right? And the King and his servant have some sort of chemistry between them; so why not cast a love spell over them and let them play it out for a few days? Then we can remove the spell and move on; no harm done!"

Pascal seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment, but his body tingled with excitement and it wasn't long until he agreed to the plan.

"That is why I love you!" Varna rejoiced, hovering in the air and weaving in and out of the chandelier. She focused her gaze on Arthur, who was sitting in the steaming tub with his eyes closed as the warm water caressed his toned body. Varna hissed a love-spell in another language, which would cause Arthur to fall for Merlin, and once she had finished, she flew backwards and grinned smugly as she could feel Arthur's mind filling with thoughts of his manservant. She decided she'd let them mess about a bit before she cast the same spell on Merlin.

Arthur opened his eyes and sighed, swirling his hands around in the bath and watching ripples form as he thought about all that had happened in the past couple of years. _Merlin is such a buffoon sometimes,_ Arthur told himself; _He's lucky to be my servant, as he's so useless that he would never have a chance of having any other job. I'm so nice, aren't I? Letting Merlin work for me when he seems to spend most of his time down the tavern; I can be such a lovely guy sometimes… It even amazes me. True, he's willing to lay down his life for me, but I've saved his arse plenty of times. I'm going to go and tell Merlin right now that he should be grateful to have me._

Arthur quickly cleaned himself up whilst the pixies above him nattered and waited for him to do something more exciting. Running over to his bed where Merlin had laid a towel and some clothing for him, he swiftly patted himself dry and pulled on his underwear, shirt and trousers though they clung to him as he was still damp. He exited his room, picking up the apple from the breakfast Merlin had made for him as he did so and took a loud bite out of it. Gwen was coming down the alley in her simple blue dress carrying some bed sheets when her face lit up with sheer joy as she saw her partner coming down towards her with a green apple in his hand and a cheeky smile on his face. His white shirt was wet around the chest where he hadn't dried himself properly, and his golden hair dripped down the back of his neck, and his sweeping fringe stuck to his forehead and in his light blue eyes. To Gwen he looked sexier than ever.

"Ah! Gwen!" Arthur ran up to her and gave her a quick hug, "Just the lady I wanted to see!"

Gwen blushed, "Arthur…" She muttered timidly.

"Do you know where Merlin is?" He asked, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Merlin…?" A brief look of downheartedness flashed across Gwen's face, before she forced a smile. "Uh, I think he was down in the-"

"-Tavern?" Arthur interrupted.

"No, the stables." Gwen retorted, as Arthur patted her on the shoulder and thanked her before running off in that direction. Gwen guessed Arthur wasn't in the mood to spend time with her so she carried on with her chores.

The pixies were flying from torch to torch on the walls to avoid being seen and sniggered when Arthur obliviously dismissed his girlfriend to go and see Merlin. Not that it was_ that _surprising.

Bounding down the stone steps into the courtyard, King Arthur walked briskly towards the stables and spotted Merlin with a fork lifting up piles of used hay ready to lay down some fresh bales. "It's nice to see you doing some proper work." Arthur commented, leaning against one of the pillars as Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the King before continuing with shovelling the hay.

Merlin hid his smile and spoke up but kept looking at what he was doing. "And what is King Arthur doing down here in the stables?" Merlin asked in the voice of his teacher Gaius.

Arthur laughed in pure amusement, looking back out of the stables and up to the sky. "I came to…" Arthur paused for a little longer than was necessary.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and stabbed his fork into a bale of hay and leaned onto it, a bit like Arthur was doing on a pillar. He lifted his eyebrow quizzically but grinned, "Came to…?"

Arthur shook his head, "I forgot. So… Having fun?"

Merlin couldn't believe Arthur had casually come down to the stables just to ask something as unimportant as that. He glanced down at his grubby trousers and his muddy hands from where he'd been kneeled on the stable floor a while back, and took his opportunity to mock the young King. "Well, I was having a considerable amount of fun shovelling horse remains until you showed up."

Arthur lunged forward and pretended like he was pointing a sword at Merlin's chest. Merlin held up his arms in pretend surrender, "Oh please don't, I'm too young to die!" Merlin joked, his face crinkling up into a cute smile.

Arthur sheathed his invisible sword and turned his back on Merlin, "Because I am merciful, I shall spare your life. But do not expect such leniency again."

Merlin ran up to him to tackle him in playful angst, but Arthur saw him coming in the corner of his eye and grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind Merlin's back, causing a pain to course through his arm and down his spine as he leant back against Arthur to ease the strain, his head on Arthur's shoulder. If Merlin could see Arthur's face he'd be able to notice the pink shade that had spread through his cheeks.

"Oh, not this again…" Merlin mumbled and tried not to move about too much.

The pixies were viewing from inside a watering can that hung from a beam in the stable, and this time it was Pascal's time to get to work. He concentrated on Merlin and cast the same spell that Varna had on Arthur upon the young manservant. "Get used to it," Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear which was creepily close to Arthur's mouth. He then pushed Merlin away who tripped and landed on the floor in a heap. He grazed his chin.

Arthur suddenly felt bad and offered his hand out, which Merlin took and pulled himself up with. The sun which had fallen behind clouds broke out suddenly, basking the two young men in a warm haze. "Too bad, I was beginning to like it." Merlin said, his cute smile having transformed into a fervent smirk.  
>"I bet you were." Arthur muttered huskily, but then put his forefinger under Merlin's chin to lift his face up slightly. He studied the cut on Merlin's chin but briefly looked up to Merlin's parted lips before looking to the cut again. Merlin saw him did so and his breath caught in his throat, he watched Arthur's gaze before looking around to see of any people were near. Luckily they weren't.<p>

"You klutz, you really should watch your footing." Arthur told him, brushing his thumb over the cut causing the blood to smear down Merlin's chin and onto Arthur's thumb. Merlin flinched. "Don't be such a baby." Arthur murmured, before telling him to go and see Gaius to do something about the bleeding. Just as Arthur slid his fingers out from underneath Merlin's chin Gwaine appeared round the corner. Arthur quickly stepped back from Merlin and dropped his hand as Gwaine shielded his eyes innocently.

"Whoa! Sorry, have I interrupted something?" Gwaine laughed and dropped his arms from in front of his face, but there was some seriousness to his words. He walked forwards some more as Merlin picked up his fork and carried on with his work. His face was flustered and his stomach was tied in nervous knots as Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well Gwaine, wouldn't you like to believe?" Arthur asked rhetorically and shot a confident smile to his knight.

"I always knew you were a guy's-guy." Gwaine laughed jokingly causing the pixies to exchange a glance to acknowledge that it could get very interesting from here. Arthur went over to Gwaine and ruffled his hair which caused Gwaine to duck to the side and smooth it down again.  
>"You see, Merlin being the klutz he is, scrapped his chin so I was assessing how bad it was." As if to make a point, Merlin turned to face Gwaine and pointed to his bleeding cut.<br>"Ouch, you should go and get Gaius to fix that up Merlin." Gwaine said compassionately; Merlin hadn't noticed that the significant amount of blood had run down his neck. He then turned to his King "I knew you weren't all bad." Gwaine told Arthur with a wink before chucking Merlin a shilling from his pocket. "That's for the drink." Gwaine then jogged off leaving Arthur raising a quizzical eyebrow aimed at Merlin.

"It was nothing; really." Merlin said, feeling a little guilty.

Arthur felt unusually jealous, his heart sinking a little. He clenched and unclenched his fists and said sternly, "Just get your chin sorted," before skulking off out of the stable.

* * *

><p>Arthur spent much of the rest of the day having meetings with the council and knights of Camelot, having his dinner served by a cheekier than usual Merlin with a bandaged chin, and then as he lied in bed he got the strange feeling he was being watched. His mind was filled with thoughts of Merlin and he really had no clue where it was coming from but it made him restless. Eventually Arthur fell to sleep so the pixies, that had been laughing every time Arthur tossed and turned mumbling Merlin's name, went to see if Merlin was still awake. He was talking to Gaius about potions but Gaius seemed to notice something was wrong.<p>

"What's wrong Merlin? You've been acting a little peculiar today." Gaius pointed out, looking at Merlin like a father does at a child that won't tell him the truth.

"Nothing." Merlin chirped joyfully before heading off to his room.

"Nothing?" Gaius copied with a tone of disbelief.

Merlin nodded, "Nothing." He confirmed before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. He got into his bed which didn't even compare to Arthur's in the way of comfort or style, but he lied awake talking to himself about the day's events. Merlin too, fell to sleep, his dark brown hair ruffled and blue eyes shut to the world. He looked like a doll when asleep, so small, fragile and peaceful.

"Shall we lift the spell and vacate?" Asked Pascal to Varna as they sat on the side of a cup near Merlin's bed as he breathed deeply.

"No, not yet. Let's pay a visit to Gwaine and make things a bit more interesting." Varna replied, then squealed as Merlin rolled towards them and exhaled, blowing Varna into the cup where she splashed into the foul smelling beverage in the bottom. She flew up as Pascal braced himself on the edge as he laughed harder than ever. "Sometimes you're all the entertainment I need." He told her as she scowled and flew to a flannel on the side where she dried herself off.

In the armoury Gwaine sat and played around with his sword, swinging it deftly to the left and the right as if showcasing his talents. His long brown hair flung with each turn and twist and it almost looked as if he was dancing with each swift step he took; he was surprisingly graceful for someone bordering on the line of being dreadfully drunk. The pixies watched from a distance whilst Gwaine was oblivious to their presence. "So, we're going to get the knight involved too?" Pascal asked, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Yes I think so." Varna said, slightly captivated by the handsome man.

Pascal clicked his fingers to draw back Varna's attention and then asked who they shall conjure his affections for.  
>"The servant of course," Varna snapped, her face transforming into an ugly scowl but then quickly settled again, "It makes it much more interesting; did you see the King's reaction when he learned that Merlin had been socialising out of hours with Gwaine?" Her partner nodded and had already began to cast the spell onto the knight who suddenly seemed to relax his grip on the sword and then noticed how smeared the blade was.<p>

Gwaine sighed inwardly and thought to himself that maybe he should get Merlin to clean it in the morning." _Ah, what the hell? Why not get him to do it now? We're practically best friends…" _Gwaine mused to himself and headed to Merlin and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke to see a figure standing next to his bed, he instantly reached for his sword that was lying on the cabinet next to him but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that it was Merlin. He groaned. What the hell did Merlin think he was doing? "What are you doing in my room, Merlin?" Arthur asked but didn't give him time enough to speak before asking another question. "What time of day is it?" He glanced to the window and even through the small gap in the curtains he could tell it was still very late at night or very early in the morning.<p>

"Sorry sire, I couldn't sleep." Merlin uttered.

"And that means you should come to my room why, exactly?"

"I thought you might still be awake."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, "Well surely seeing my still body lying in bed would make it apparent that I wasn't… But I guess that's too late now." Arthur let his eyes roam up and down Merlin's body and appraised his lean frame and liked the idea that he could easily over power him. Merlin pretended not to notice and shifted uncomfortably.  
>Arthur shifted aside and patted the part of the bed where he had previously been laid.<br>"Oh no, I couldn't…" Merlin whispered hesitantly, shaking his head but eyeing the spot as if he was considering it.

Arthur shrugged, "What? You can't sit on a bed with me?"

"No, it's not that… I just _couldn't." _

"Merlin, I already told you to stop being a baby." Arthur reached across and tugged at Merlin's arm and pulled him onto the bed. Arthur lifted up the quilt and pulled it over Merlin's legs. "You may want to take your jacket and handkerchief off; it can get a little hot in here." Arthur stated oblivious to the effects his words were having on the young man next to him. Arthur did eventually notice, not that he realised he had been looking, the considerable bulge in the quilt caused by Merlin's groin. Arthur's eyes widened when he realised that Merlin was aroused, but he sidled closed to Merlin and whispered huskily into Merlin's ear, "Have you ever kissed a man?"

Merlin had his eyes glued to the end of the bed and swallowed nervously. "No…"

"Neither have I…" Arthur pulled Merlin's face round and they stared into each other's blue eyes. "Want to try it?"

Merlin was about to shake his head though his body said otherwise but Arthur crushed his lips against his servant's. Merlin turned to putty in Arthur's hands, as he hooked his arms around Merlin's back and the kiss deepened…

Arthur was sweating profusely and sat up rapidly to find his bed damp and messy. It had been a dream. Just a dream… But somehow that annoyed Arthur more than anything. Inside his body a fight was going on; his ignorant and cocky side wanted to do nothing but annoy his manservant, but on the other hand he so wanted to get to know Merlin properly. He wanted to know everything about him. No limits, no lies… no clothes.

Arthur pushed back his quilt and got dressed as he prepared to go and visit Merlin.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes opened as he heard a gentle knock on his door.<p>

"Gaius?" Merlin called out.

"Guess again…" Announced a manly voice as the door opened and Gwaine walked in. Merlin gulped as he saw the sword. Gwaine noticed his unease so placed the sword on the far side from the bed. "I just came to see if you could clean my sword for me…?" He slurred his words a little.  
>Merlin was still dazed from a strange dream and nodded his head, "Sure."<p>

Gwaine looked at Merlin expectedly. "Now?" Merlin asked in shock.

"If now's a bad time, I could-"

"No, it's fine…" Merlin reassured Gwaine much to his own dismay. Luckily Merlin had some rags and polish in his bedside cabinet so he didn't have to go far to get started. He knelt on the ground shirtless and in only a pair of loose trousers and began wiping the sword down until the smears began to fade and a visible shine returned. When he was finished, Merlin crawled on his hands and knees to put the cleaning products away again, unwillingly giving Gwaine a nice view of his back side. Gwaine smirked as he thought of exactly what he'd like to be doing to the King's manservant up against the bedside cabinet.

Merlin backed away from the cupboard, staying on his knees and faced Gwaine who was sat on his bed. Merlin handed Gwaine the sword, Gwaine then complimented Merlin's work and laid it on the bed. The pixies had to stifle as gasp as Gwaine suddenly leant forward and kissed Merlin who froze like a deer caught in headlights. At the same moment Merlin's door opened without warning and Arthur snuck in.

Merlin pulled back and overbalanced, falling onto his bum. Arthur looked livid, Gwaine appeared thwarted and Merlin looked like he would have been happy to crawl into a ditch and stab himself. Though he felt like Arthur would probably do it for him.

Gwaine started to make up a poor excuse but Arthur silenced him. He turned to Merlin. "You want to be with Gwaine then?" Arthur asked protectively. Merlin merely shook his head regretfully. Gwaine mumbled, "It was my fault… I-I think I like Merlin. I don't know why, it just dawned on me all of a sudden." Gwaine, blissfully ignorant as usual, did not realise the King's affections.

"Well we can't both have him." Arthur spat. "So who will it be Merlin?"

"Oh don't get like that Sire," Merlin teased, "If it makes you happy then I won't choose anybody. What makes you assume I like men anyway?"

Arthur blushed deeply all of a sudden. "Oh. I… Well… You don't?" Arthur added quickly, "Because it was basically a joke anyway…" Arthur lied unconvincingly as he scratched the back of his head nervously. His heart was beating furiously.

Gwaine slowly reached for the sword on Merlin's bed without drawing attention to himself; his eyes were trained on Arthur who was wearing only thin cotton trousers and a white silk top. The pixies did notice however, and they fretted about to lift the spell from Gwaine. They sighed as Gwaine's hand froze and they saw his body relax. Gwaine jumped up and a hand shot to his mouth. "Oh God! I'm sorry Arthur! I don't know what come over me…" He glanced at Merlin timidly and felt overly awkward. "Sorry Merlin, I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe one of my drinks was spiked. I… I should go get some rest." Gwaine took that as his excuse to leave and darted from the room as quick as he could. He would _never _be speaking about that again. He had a reputation to uphold.

That left Arthur and Merlin alone and in silence, the latter of the two still sat on the floor hugging his legs. Arthur's expression softened as he helped Merlin to his feet. He couldn't help but check out Merlin's body before looking up to Merlin's face.

"You know, you really do drive me crazy sometimes." He pushed Merlin playfully.  
>"Who else would keep you sane?" Merlin laughed and looked into Arthur's eyes. They both suddenly held their breath as they felt a chill run through them. Arthur pounced.<p>

He grabbed Merlin's bare shoulders and stepped forward crushing Merlin up to cold stony wall. Merlin could feel the rough stone graze his back. Pinning him down, Arthur closed his eyes and locked lips with Merlin. The young warlock was stunned but then he responded, closing his eyes and parting his lips so Arthur could explore him further. Merlin let his hands drop as he cupped Arthur's bottom and he felt Arthur swell slightly. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's flat abdomen and sighed in content before breaking away and beginning to kiss down Merlin's neck.

The pixies hadn't been expecting such an extreme reaction as the spell was only meant to slightly enhance any romantic feelings they may have had. "This is getting a bit past PG-13…" Pascal muttered.

Varna agreed, "Time to lift the spell." They both muttered in a foreign tongue the reversal spell and then they decided to exit through Merlin's slightly ajar window before they were noticed.

Arthur froze and opened his eyes to find his tongue against Merlin's throat and Merlin's hands on his behind as he jumped back in surprise. "Urgh, Merlin!" He exclaimed, wiping his sleeve against his tongue as Merlin complained about the 'Arthur saliva' as he wiped at his neck and stared at his hands disbelievingly. Arthur and Merlin then stood and watched each other with equally suspicious and embarrassed gazes.  
>"Let's not speak of this?" Arthur murmured and looked at the ground; he was more surprised at himself than anything else. I mean, Merlin wasn't even that bad of a kisser.<p>

"Never." Merlin agreed. "But what does it mean?"

"Merlin…" Arthur warned.

"No, I know this doesn't _mean_ anything. But does the King _really _have a crush on his poor manservant?"

Arthur ignored the question altogether. "_Poor?_ Why I'll show you poor! Starting now I want you to clean my shoes; polish my saddle; tidy my room; empty the stables and clean all the knights' armour. And do it all over again once you're done. And don't forget to serve my meals." Arthur demanded feeling overly pleased with himself. Merlin stared after Arthur with a slack jaw as the King exited his room; but before Arthur left he turned to face Merlin and stuck his tongue into his cheek suggestively with a flirtatious wink.

When Merlin was alone he lay on his bed and an amused grin spread across his face. _Maybe_, just_ maybe_, the pixies had begun the cycle of something more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to those that asked me to carry on with this, as I'm having so much fun writing it!<br>I hope you liked it :)**___


	2. Where's Merlin

It had been three weeks since Arthur and Merlin had parted ways after a seriously confusing and awkward groping session in Merlin's room… and it had been on Arthur's mind ever since.

However, from that day Merlin had not turned up for any of his duties. In fact, Arthur had not seen Merlin at all. For the first week Arthur had been getting infuriated that Merlin had not showed up, no matter how uncomfortable it could have been, but when he asked Gaius where Merlin had gotten to the old physician had no idea. Arthur checked the tavern, the local inns, he even rode out to Merlin's home village but he was nowhere to be seen.

Now it was nearing the third week with no word from his manservant and Arthur's fury quickly altered into restless worry. It was apparent to Gwen and the King's knights that Arthur was fretting over his friend's disappearance.

It was the beginning of Autumn and the afternoon was descending; Arthur was sat upon the throne, he had his left elbow propped on the arm of the seat and was resting his forehead in his hand as he massaged his brow; thinking of any possible action he could take to find his friend. Two of his knights, Gwaine and Leon, entered the hall and headed toward Arthur, Gwaine smiling flirtatiously at a serving girl as she exited the room and turned his head to watch her leave whilst Leon had his focus only on his King. Arthur raised his head to rub the stubble on his chin as he watched the two men approach him with a distant expression.  
>"Any news?" Arthur asked.<p>

They both knew what news he was inquiring about; "None, sire." Leon reported regretfully. Although Leon was one of Arthur's dearest friends amongst the knights, Leon knew he did not compare to Merlin after all that the vulnerable and selfless young man had sacrificed for him. Leon tucked a loose strand of wavy blonde hair behind his ear and carried on, "But Gwaine and I have been talking, and we would be honoured to ride out into nearby villages, forests, or any other place you wish to search so that we can find Merlin's whereabouts for you."

Arthur looked at his knights with genuine shock as he sat up in the throne and told them sincerely, "If that is what you are willing to do then I shall join you."

"Of course we are willing Arthur," Gwaine reassured him, ever informal, "But who will watch over Camelot while you are away?"

"My Uncle Agravaine should be capable of looking after the castle for a short while…" Arthur thought aloud as Gwaine shared an uneasy glance with Leon but let it slide.  
>"As you wish friend," Leon stated before turning with Gwaine and walking away.<p>

"Thank you Sir Leon. Gwaine." Arthur called out, and then instructed them to ready the horses and prepare to set out in the evening.

Arthur was seated upon his horse looking up at his kingdom from the hills with a lingering sadness that if Merlin was dead or couldn't be found then his life would be turned completely upside down. Leon was to his right and Gwaine was to his left, both on magnificant steeds as they waited patiently for Arthur to continue the journey. They had decided that they would first visit Longstead, the village that they saved from a Lamia a while back as it seemed like a good place to start.

Arthur tapped his foot gently on the side of the horse and directed her towards the Heol-y-fforest and began a quick gallop with his company at his side.

And boy, if Arthur found Merlin alive and well then he would _definitely _**kill** Merlin for putting him through this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter but seeing as I have varied levels of work due to my A levels at the moment I'll probably post smaller chapters just to be able to update the story more regularly.<br>Also, how far do you want the Merlin/Arthur relationship to go; as I would make it an M rating with some 'physical connection' if you want something a little more serious; but if not then I'll stick to the basics. Thanks!**_


	3. The Three Visitors

Merlin sat in the little shack known as the elderly Emyrs' home by himself; he rose to his feet and walked over to an almost empty basket to fetch some eggs but fell to the floor after several steps with a grunt of pain.

He rolled onto his side and clutched at his ankle. He had only been planning to leave Camelot for a day or two; even if it meant having to tell Arthur that he was in the Tavern, but after a few days Merlin had fallen in a ditch and had severely injured his left leg. And it wasn't getting any better.

Merlin had no idea what he'd do after his supplies that he took from the castle ran out but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he concentrated on crawling across the floor and onto the small single bed that he'd been sleeping in for the past week. Hoisting up his trouser leg he saw that his ankle was an unusual shade of pink, yellow and purple and happened to be brutally swollen. When he struggled to move it he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg as a whimper escaped his lips.

It was nippy outside as the autumn wind had picked up but seeing as it was getting late Merlin decided he'd skip on dinner and go straight to sleep. He thought of serving Arthur in Camelot, much to his own amazement, and found that he actually longed to be back with his friend where they could irritate each other and flirt without it having to mean anything. He should have known that having a short break to give himself some time to think about how he felt for his King would have turned into something a lot more troublesome than he expected; but at least he'd had a _lot _of time to think things over. Not that he had actually come to any conclusions.

_Besides, in a few more days with no means of gathering water or food then he wouldn't have to come to a conclusion as he'd no longer be living…_

Merlin looked towards the fireplace and muttered in a magical tongue, "Forbearnan." Merlin's irises turned golden for a brief moment as the logs in the fireplace set alight causing the one large room to be illuminated in a soft glow as the air seemed to warm up a little. Merlin lowered himself down onto his side on top of his bed and closed his eyes whilst exhaling resignedly before pulling the quilt up and over his body to his chin. His eyelids instantly flickered shut and Merlin succumbed to an agitated sleep as night descended.

* * *

><p>Arthur had his back straight as he bounced up and down with each gallop of his horse and it had grown immensely dark; so much so that Arthur had almost decided it was time to stop for the night. However, the little hope Arthur had that Merlin could be at the village that was only twenty minutes away kept his determination at a high.<p>

"Ten minutes now," Leon announced a while later as he strutted slightly behind Arthur; he always held an air of nobleness and wisdom about him.

"Thank god…" muttered Gwaine, "I need a drink."

Arthur laughed feeling a little more light-hearted now he'd had some fresh air, "Don't we all?"

They reached the small gathering of huts and the feeble farm so Arthur dismounted from his horse with his two companions whilst the leader of the village, whom had recruited them last time, rushed up to the King with a huge smile plastered across his face. "King Arthur, what a surprise! I must express my thanks again for your assistance with stopping that… Lamba… Lambiar…" Arthur waited patiently for the man to continue. "Lam- ah, well you know what I mean. And extend my recognitions to Gaius and that young apprentice of his. Merlain, was it?"

"Merlin," Arthur corrected. "And I will; I take it you have not seen Merlin then?"  
>By this point the majority of the villagers had crowded around the three visitors in the darkness and there was an audible buzz to the atmosphere.<p>

"No your highness, regretfully I have not. Have you been searching for him?"

Leon piped up, calming his horse that had started to move restlessly by stroking it's neck. "Yes, he has been missing for several weeks. Arthur fears some ill has befallen him."

The crowd whispered and the village spokesman smiled gravely, "You really are a caring King. Times are looking up for us commoners." The wind was bitter and Arthur's nose has become red and sore with the constant chill. He heard Gwaine sniffle. "But…" The man paused, "There has been talk amongst my village that an old man has been seen travelling through the forest collecting wood. He must be residing somewhere deeper in." With that Gwaine and Leon looked to each other apprehensively and looked to Arthur to read his expression. He seemed passive. All three knew who that man might be.

Another male from the crowd spoke up, though Arthur could not see who it was. "Tis true my lord; I think he may have been a sorcerer! He was muttering all sorts to himself. I saw him when gathering timber myself. With my own two eyes..."

"That's enough Wynn," The leader chided, "Maybe the old man can help you. You are welcome to reside here for the night if you want to set out at dawn."

Arthur expressed his appreciation to the village's inhabitants and declined the leader's bed to sleep on a makeshift bed in the stables with his two knights. He knew which old man the leader had spoken of and he wasn't sure if he could control his actions when he found him... if he could find him. But he was pretty certain that he could remember the route Merlin had shown him the last time he went there, and at least he had Gwaine and Leon if any trouble arose. He stared at the ceiling of the stable and listened to Leon's deep, drawn out breaths and Gwaine's snoring. A tankard was lying next to Gwaine's bed causing Arthur to laugh inwardly, but he then turned his thoughts to his action plan for the morning. With his horses fed and in the stable next to theirs Arthur knew they'd be ready for another trek into the woods. He'd have to eat a little to regain his energy and then make sure Gwaine and Leon were contented before beginning the search for the old sorcerer; but his patience was drawing thin and the longer he was inactive the more danger Merlin could be in.

The King sighed; he ran his hands through his golden blonde hair and wished with all his might that tomorrow he would find Merlin and that everything could return to normal.


	4. Silver Dagger

A crackling fire with ominous green flames flickered in the reflection of Morgana's icy blue eyes. The cave was warm but failed to thaw her blackened frozen heart. An eerie glow slithered around the walls of the cavern Morgana was staying in. She was sitting on a small wooden stool and was leaning forward slightly, examining a dagger in her hands, being careful not to touch the blade. She held it closer to the fire, causing green glimmers to dance across its surface as she traced her fingers across the intricate carvings on its silver handle. An elaborate engraving of a skull was at the base of the blade and in its eyes sat two rubies. The dagger had been crafted many years ago by a powerful Druid and then enchanted by a sorcerer; one nick of the skin would cause a slow painful illness to spread through the body that can only be healed with magic, and one stab wound to any part of the body could cause an almost instantaneous death.

She could feel his presence even before he went to speak so without tearing her gaze from the blade, she spoke aloud "What news do you deem important enough to disturb me with?"

The broad, dark-haired man stepped from the shadows until his face was also basked in an emerald luminosity. "Arthur has vacated Camelot to find his manservant."

Morgana twirled her dagger around and tilted it until she could see the face of Lord Agravaine, who stood slightly behind her, in the reflection. "And _why_ should this be of significance to me?" Morgana snapped, still looking at Agravaine in the flawless shine of her blade. "Is Camelot left undefended? Is Merlin dead? _What is it_?" Morgana was getting inpatient and desired to be left to her thoughts.

"Not Camelot, no… and for the Merlin matter I am none the wiser. But Arthur is only accompanied by two of his trusted knights; Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon." Agravaine stepped forward once again and laid a hand on Morgana's cloaked shoulder. Even through the thick material the Lord could feel Morgana stiffen.

"Well then… If I had some men at my disposal then this would be grand news indeed. But unfortunately I do not. Goodbye Agravaine." Morgana muttered, shrugging off the man's grip and started to pace around the fire; although she had dismissed him coldly Agravaine stayed where he had been.

"Lady Morgana, if you permit me, I have already acquired a band of 15 bandits that jumped at the task of taking down a King and his two knights."

Morgana arched an eyebrow as a wave of obligation flashed across her face before she became impassive once more. "Very well; Take this dagger and hand it to the leader. One stab and the victim will die instantaneously, a slight nick and death is still probable."

Agravaine took the blade carefully and inclined his head in a form of respect and then exited without another word.

* * *

><p>Having risen early and thanked the village for their hospitality King Arthur and his two knights set off again. The skies were overcast as monstrous grey clouds loomed above the golden king and his companions; riding on through the forests mindful to hurdle over fallen trees and maneuver carefully down any mounds. As they headed further into the dense forestry the surroundings seemed to become more familiar to Arthur and he knew they weren't far off. The wind was bitter and Arthur's nose was pink-tipped from the cold. Gwaine was constantly sniffling and complaining how a few hours had already passed and that Arthur had promised it wasn't far away. Leon stayed quiet unless he needed to say something and provided stable motivation for the young King.<p>

Arthur felt a subtle pin-prick of icy water graze his cheek and before long a steady rhythm of small raindrops fell from the skies. Leon's hair became more wild than usual and Gwaine was constantly pushing his dark locks out of the way. The only thing that nagged at Arthur was the worry that Merlin, his loyal friend, could be trapped somewhere in the rain freezing to death. The ground became boggy so Arthur jumped gracefully down from his horse, as did his two friends, whilst he led them onwards. Looking down a steep valley and between the trees Arthur spotted a hut that he knew belonged to Emyrs, he turned backwards to face Leon and Gwaine when he spotted a man in the trees aiming a bow and arrow at Gwaine's chest. "Gwaine, watch out!" Arthur shouted and ran instinctively forward, tackling him to the ground just as the arrow cut through the air and into a distant tree.

Four men then jumped out of the surrounding shrubbery so Arthur and Gwaine took to their feet as all three men readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Gwaine took on two of the sword bearing men leaving Leon and Arthur to take on the other two. Arthur and Leon fought back to back and worked with each other. Each swipe of Arthur's sword flung droplets of water in every direction, and when his blade hit home streams of blood followed suit.

More men carrying swords and axes advanced when the others were injured, dying or dead and the archer was still aiming from the trees, though the King and his two knights, being highly skilled in combat, managed to avoid most of the arrows. Gwaine's shoulder had been hit but it wasn't serious and he kept battling on regardless of his pain. The air was filled with sounds of clashing metal and forceful grunts.

Five more were killed with the three heroes having suffered no more than a few nicks to their armor or a graze to their skin; though Arthur was completely unharmed. Four more men advanced that Leon and Gwaine fought with vigorously as Arthur headed towards the archer, hiding behind trees whenever he fired. He was only a few paces away when a broad weather-beaten man grabbed him from behind and drove a silver dagger forward. Arthur, having quick reflexes, side stepped out of the way before spinning to swipe his sword at the man's head. The bandit leader ducked and the sword narrowly missed. Arthur slipped on the slick mud and performed a front roll to regain balance and pass the bandit. His hair had become dirty and brown with the effort and smears of rain streaked mud and blood were evident across his face; only his deep blue eyes remained unchanged. He looked ferocious.

Breathing heavily, Arthur steadied himself and dodged another arrow, but when the man with the dagger moved towards him Arthur lost his footing and fell down the gorge further towards the hut. Leon had cut down his only foe as Gwaine battled his last; he let out a mighty roar every time his blade clashed with that of the other man's. Leon headed for the bandit leader whom was trying ever so carefully to climb down the hill to get to Arthur. The bandit hadn't gotten far when Leon drove his sword through the man's back and out of his chest. The man slumped to the floor and rolled lifeless to the ground at Arthur's feet. Leon smiled triumphantly down at his King from the hill and Gwaine held his sword out to the rain after having killed the last bandit. But they'd forgotten about the archer, and as the last remaining bandit pulled back his arrow and aimed, Arthur's eyes grew wide and his heart stopped in fear for those he cared about. He held out his hand to the men above and screamed uselessly at the archer's target. "**_LEON!_**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>What a cliff-hanger, hey? Sorry, I have a habit of doing that a lot.<em>**  
><strong><em>Just curious: Is it seeming too serious now? Or do you like a bit of action and drama thrown in?<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's going to get more light-hearted soon so don't panic and please bare with it; I'm just building up to what's to come. :)<em>**


	5. Emyrs' Aid

**_Heya guys! Thank you all for reading this, please feel free to review and suggest any future plot lines or actions you want to see unfold.  
>Criticisms are also welcome!<br>_****_For the purpose of this chapter, I will refer to Merlin as 'Emyrs' when he is in the state of the elderly man although Emyrs and Merlin are obviously the same person. That's all! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke on the same small bed he had fallen to sleep on, and he wasn't most pleased to see that his ankle had swollen up twice its size overnight. It was nearing dawn as he was used to waking up early to serve his King. A beam of light broke through a window and straight onto Merlin's face causing him to squint under the harsh light. The sun was soon covered by clouds however and Merlin murmured to himself about how typical it was to have bad weather on the day that he was at his most vulnerable.<p>

He pushed himself up from the bed and, bracing himself on the wall, travelled the entire length of the small hut until he reached the basket containing the few remaining supplies. All that was in there were enough potions for Merlin to turn into the form of Emyrs once, and half a loaf of bread. He lifted the bread from the basket and was tempted to eat it all as he felt famished for having not eaten the night before. He decided against it, unsure of how much longer he would need it, and tore a segment off before hobbling back the way he came to his bed.

He slumped down and chewed on the slightly stale bread; it was better than nothing.

Merlin's skin was paler than usual and he felt completely emaciated. His body was weak, his already scrawny frame had become thinner and his eyes had darkened.

Merlin was succumbing to slumber once more when a manly shout reached Merlin's ears from the slight mound above. Merlin was torn on what to do as it could have been rescuers but could just as easily be attackers. Merlin peered through the window from his bed and first saw Gwaine fighting valiantly against two men, and then he saw Leon fighting back to back with someone. Then as Leon and his comrade spun around Merlin spotted Arthur and his heart fluttered.  
>He rested a hand on his chest in wonder but dismissed any thoughts of romantic feelings and justified them with the anticipation of rescue. He watched as Arthur's sword ripped through a bandit's shirt and sliced his chest open, causing a line of blood to splatter across Arthur's chainmail soon washed away by the pouring rain. Although Merlin worried for his master he was vaguely impressed and attracted by the King's handiness with a weapon. But then he always had been, despite detesting violence. The thought crossed Merlin's mind that Arthur had gone traveling just to find him. But he couldn't… he wouldn't… <em>would he?<em>

It was raining outside and it was hard for Merlin to see what was going on, but then he spotted the archer in the trees. He knew that they would have difficulty reaching the archer and Merlin also knew that if they found him there he'd have some explaining to do. It was Emyrs they came there to see, so it would be Emyrs they would find.

He made his way back over to the basket as quick as he could and poured the liquid contents of one of the bottles into his mouth. The bitter solution glided down his throat as the potion began to take effect immediately. Merlin's dark hair faded to white and thinned out, the strands slithered like snakes towards his shoulders as his spine curved and cracked. His skin loosened and hung off of his now weary bones and so much of his body ached that he could hardly feel his swollen ankle at all. His clothes morphed into a ragged crimson cloak which only seemed fit for an old sorcerer. Once his transformation had finished, Merlin, now in the guise of Emyrs, reached for the cane that stood near the door and hobbled outside into the rain. He lifted his free arm above his head to shield his eyes from the raindrops and squinted to see the men above him. Someone tripped and rolled down the hill, and shortly after a bandit that approached the man was run through with a blade. Emyrs realized that the man that was barely a few meters in front of him was Arthur and he had an overwhelming urge to run up and give him a hug, but he stayed put and focused his attention on the archer.

Time seemed to slow as Emyrs inhaled and exhaled deliberately, his eyes locked on the archer who suddenly came straight into focus, not even the rain disrupting the image. Emyrs could sense the archer's breathing and felt the man's heart beating as he drew back the arrow aimed at Sir Leon. Emyrs raised his hand and held his outstretched palm towards the bandit. In his subconscious he heard the voice of his King screaming out Leon's name but Emyrs' eyes turned golden as the bow and arrow shot out of the bandit's hands and the stunned man stood powerless.

Arthur spun to see Emyrs behind him but glanced back round when the old man's eyes turned molten again, causing the tree behind the bandit to fall and crush him. Arthur turned a hard glance to the elderly wizard to find that the old man was retreating into the hut once more. He signaled for his two men to follow as he rushed ahead out of the rain, his hair thoroughly soaked and skin dirtied.

Emyrs sat at a stool around a table as Arthur walked forward cautiously. "Thank you." He spoke curtly, "for saving my man out there."

"Next time you should be more careful." Emyrs snapped and went on to mumble about the youth of these days whilst looking distractedly around the room. "What do you need me for?"

A look of pure distaste crossed Arthur's weather-beaten face as he thought back to the death of his father. Emyrs noticed and suddenly felt fearful, his strangely youthful eyes skirted to the two knights who entered through the door.

"Is it about your father?" Emyrs asked; a sudden tone of somber regret in his mannerism and all feign hostility lost.

The change in character disarmed Arthur who stepped forward again, shaking his head and gazing into the eyes of the old man. Familiarity shrouded Arthur for a brief moment as he frowned in confusion thinking that the elderly sorcerer reminded him of someone, and he thought it strange that Emyrs' path crossed so prominently with his own. It was not unlike destiny.

"No. Gaius assured me it was inevitable, and for that…" Arthur's eyes welled up but Emyrs could see the King fight to suppress his emotions. "For that I can offer no punishment. I'm here about my serving boy."

Emyrs faked surprise and raised an eyebrow. "What does he look like?"

Arthur smiled slightly and held his hand a little above his own head, "About this high; He has dark hair; Deep blue eyes…" Arthur found himself looking into Emyrs' eyes for a few seconds before he took his gaze away to the knights behind him as if asking for help.

"He's scrawny and has a cheeky grin," Gwaine offered whilst Leon described the way he walked and talked.

Emyrs held an unsteady hand up to silence them. "I saw a boy like that a little while ago; and I sense he is still near." The sorcerer rose and motioned for them to follow him and whilst the three young men all looked to each other cautiously Emyrs picked up the last potion from the basket and slipped it into a pocket. They followed him out into the persisting drizzle, the skies had darkened further and the forest appeared eerily silent, but Arthur's spirits had risen once he realized he may be able to find Merlin.

"When you said that you sensed he is still near, did you sense whether he is well or not?" Arthur queried, walking close to the sorcerer with his voice dropped as to not alert his knights to his anxieties.

"It depends on what you class as 'well'. But he is living, yes." Emyrs told the golden boy, trudging further into the forest with his cane. Arthur felt relieved. Emyrs stopped and pointed ahead vaguely and assured the King that Merlin was in that direction but stressed that he could travel no longer. The two Knights were ahead of Arthur and Emyrs with the three horses and had split to travel North East and North West to find Arthur's manservant. Arthur gazed ahead and turned back to thank Emyrs but the man had vanished; Cane and all.

Arthur searched around with his eyes but couldn't see the sorcerer so he strode directly north; scanning the ground in case Merlin was sleeping or injured.

Emyrs had ran for cover, looking like a rampant old man as he ran through the trees as quickly as he could, making sure not to cross Arthur's line of vision. When Arthur had twisted around to face where Emyrs should have been, Emyrs darted forward and kept running until he was a few minutes' walk away. He slid down into a shallow ditch and snatched the potion from his pocket before drinking it down and burying it under the ground. He burned the cane next to the ditch but left some parts whole to give the illusion of a used fire. It was now Merlin that lied in the ditch, his dark hair plastered to his forehead and his clothes grubby from running across the sodden ground. Merlin closed his eyes and let his body go limp waiting for one of his rescuers to find him.

Arthur trudged slowly onwards, peering through trees and narrowing his sea-blue eyes in concentration. He spotted a ditch with a smoldering pile of ash piled beside it. He rushed forward and saw a weak and pale Merlin cradled in the small ravine in the ground.

Arthur slid the small distance into the hole and kneeled down, carefully lifting Merlin's head onto his knees and checking his neck for a pulse. He was still breathing, though somewhat shallowly.

"Gwaine, Leon!" Arthur called into the darkness, leaning forward as to shield Merlin's already drenched body. Merlin opened his eyes drowsily and looked up at Arthur with a confused expression on his face before grinning lopsidedly. He could have sat up but he stayed still on his friend's lap as Arthur scooped an arm around Merlin's shoulders and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead." Arthur whispered as he clutched his servant to his chest.


	6. Moment of Intimacy

King Arthur helped Merlin to sit up and then moved positions so he was sitting opposite him. He suddenly became cynical and looked at Merlin doubtingly, "What on earth have you been doing out here all this time?" He queried and took in Merlin's stature with a worried glance, "You look terrible."

Merlin nodded weakly, "Thanks." He was going to make up an excuse, not wanting to admit to Arthur that he was the reason Merlin had left for a while, but then Gwaine and Leon arrived. Gwaine clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Merlin! How are you, man?" Gwaine extended his hand to Merlin, who took it cautiously before being pulled to his feet. Merlin winced and collapsed onto Arthur.

"_Mer_lin, you insolent clot pole!" Arthur exclaimed, shoving his manservant off of him and thankful that the darkness and downpour hid his reddened face.

Leon, ever the insightful one, kneeled down and lifted Merlin's left trouser leg up. "It's his ankle," The knight stated, "I could tell from the way he wasn't putting any pressure on it."

Both Gwaine and Arthur leaned in to survey the yellow, purple and black bruise. Merlin felt unusually comforted by the three handsome men leaning over him, causing his body temperature to rise.

Regretfully the three men stepped back and Arthur hooked an arm around Merlin and hoisted him up. Sighing he muttered "You should have told me Merlin, is that why you've been out here this long?" Merlin limped alongside Arthur and nodded whilst Leon drew the horses closer. They came to the three steeds and Arthur gripped onto Merlin tighter making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Who do you want to ride with?" The King asked before carefully letting go of Merlin who grabbed onto the reins of Arthur's horse to steady himself.

Gwaine offered for Merlin to join him but was met with a dark glance from Arthur. The forest came to life with the sound of late afternoon birds now that the rain was relenting. "I really don't mind…" Merlin stated, not helping the situation any further.

Leon sensed the heat building between Gwaine and Arthur so cleared his throat and spoke dutifully, "Sire, he is welcome to share my horse if he pleases."

Arthur eventually tore his scrutinizing gaze from Gwaine and looked to Leon mercifully and asked Merlin if he wanted to travel with Leon. Merlin accepted so Leon climbed onto his horse whilst Arthur and Gwaine helped Merlin up behind him.

With Merlin and Leon to Arthur's right and Gwaine to his left, Arthur rode ahead as evening fell. It would only be a few more hours to the castle and Arthur didn't want to spend another day outside of Camelot's walls even though the rain had ceased. Arthur craned his head to see Merlin nearly falling to sleep with his head pressed to Leon's back and suddenly wished Merlin was on his horse. "Hey Merlin," Arthur called, snapping Merlin out of his light doze with a confused expression on his face.  
>"Yes Arthur?"<p>

"What _**were **_you doing out here?" He asked curiously, turning his eyes back to the darkened forest before him.

Merlin searched his mind to think of something, "Picking flowers."

Arthur raised an eyebrow comically and had an amused grin plastered on his face, "You came all this way to pick flowers?"

Leon laughed beside him. "No. Well yes. Gaius needed some medicinal plants and I had to come out this way to get them." Merlin replied.

"So do you have them?"

Merlin looked down at his mud-caked clothes and his lack of baskets and shook his head before saying, "Nope."

Arthur exhaled loudly, not quite believing his servant's story but decided not to pursue the matter further.

"Next time, ask me when you're going to go out alone and I'll accompany you." He then added quickly, "Just to make sure you don't do something careless again."

Merlin agreed.

They had reached Camelot and word had spread of the successful hunt for Merlin and Arthur became known as a hero for the commoners. Merlin had been resting in his shared quarters with Gaius as Arthur had allowed him time to heal though Arthur hated being served by the kiss-ass replacement.

Arthur walked around his room, balancing a plate of meats and fruit in one hand whilst he grabbed at a luxurious pillow and tucked it under his free arm. He paced towards his chamber's door and struggled to open it up when it swung open and nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"Gwen!" Arthur exclaimed, a tone of relief clear in his voice.

"Hello Arthur." She smiled and looked curiously at the objects Arthur carried, then down to the plates in her own hand. "Oh, you've already been given dinner." She sounded disappointed.

Arthur's blue eyes glided down to his own plate and back to Guinevere.  
>"Actually, it's for Merlin. Maybe another time?"<p>

Gwen smiled sadly, "I see, that'll be ok... You really are an honorable King."

Arthur inclined his head, "Thank you Guinevere." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving past her and into the halls.

As he made his way to see Merlin, Arthur questioned his love for Guinevere. Yes, he loved her; but did he still love her like he had? They seemed to lack passion, and he felt that his love was more about duty than anything else. He suddenly felt queasy, but the moment passed as quickly as it had come. He entered Gaius and Merlin's chambers to see Merlin sitting at the small wooden table. Gaius was slaving over a cauldron containing what could only be described as dog chow.

The room was lit brightly and the cozy room brought a familiar comfort to the King as he set the plate he carried down in front of Merlin who regarded Arthur with genuine bemusement.

Gaius watched and said, "That's very kind of you Arthur, but there's really no need; I've already prepared something for him."

Arthur walked round Gaius to peer in the cauldron to survey the contents clearly. It was a beige slop with various slimy blobs floating in it; and it didn't smell any better than it looked. Arthur breathed in the foul aroma and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't offend the herbologist.

"It sure looks… filling, but I thought that seeing as Merlin is ill that I… I could…"

Gaius chuckled, "It's ok Sire; you don't have to explain yourself to me." He then took a bowl for himself and filled it with the gruesome meal and left the two alone.

Merlin mimed "Thank you", whilst making a notion of wiping his brow. Arthur held up his own pillow and told Merlin he bought it for his bed, which earned an appreciative smile from his servant.

Arthur sat opposite the fair-skinned sorcerer as he ate and took pleasure in Merlin's contented sighs.

Arthur leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. He focused his gaze on Merlin's face. "You really did worry me, Merlin."

Merlin looked up from his food and into Arthur's eyes and saw raw emotion there. "I'm sorry." He whispered, and he meant it.

Arthur suddenly reached across the table and laid his hand on top of Merlin's. Merlin stood up and walked over to Arthur and rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders and looked down at the top of Arthur's head. Merlin just wanted to hold him, but they were already far beyond their comfort zone and Merlin didn't want to risk scaring Arthur off.

Arthur closed his eyes and lifted his hands up to link his fingers with Merlin's and tried not to think about how wrong it was, but how right it felt.

"Merlin…" Arthur spoke quietly.  
>"Arthur?"<p>

"I need to go." Arthur alleged briskly, but made no move to leave.

Merlin pulled his hands gently away from Arthur's and stepped back. Arthur rose slowly, straightening his red shirt out as he did so. He avoided looking at Merlin and spoke at the table, "Enjoy your meal."

Merlin nodded though Arthur didn't face him and, as he watched the toned King exit his chambers, spoke confidently "I'll be back at your service tomorrow, Sire."

"Good," King Arthur responded impassively.

Arthur returned to his room and smashed his fits against his table, bedpost and door. He swiped everything off of his table and onto the floor before bracing himself against a wall, his head hanging downwards and his eyes closed. He regulated his breathing and tried to clear his mind. He was so confused, and the more time he spent with Merlin the more he questioned his life as he knew it. He'd been happily engaged to a beautiful woman and he was in charge of a non-magical Kingdom but he now he questioned his late father's strict ban on magic and whether it was really women that he was attracted to. He pulled off his clothes in desperation and dumped them on the ground before yanking back his quilt and jumping into his bed. He had to pick up the pillow next to him as he remembered with a groan that he'd given his own to Merlin. Then he imagined the skinny pale man lying next to him, sharing his bed. He wanted nothing more than for Merlin to hold him, and he felt ashamed at the thought because not only was it wrong, but it should be him protecting Merlin not the other way around.

Arthur eventually drifted off to sleep though he constantly woke, and when he slept he had strange dreams of holding Merlin; but they were so realistic Arthur had to think hard about whether it had happened or not… But all he knew was that although he'd never admit it, he wanted it to be real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you guys for continuing to read this, and to all of you who have been adding it to your favourites or story alerts.<br>I'm sort of suffering from Writer's Block at the moment, or at least I don't think my writing has been as fluent or impressive lately, so I apologise for that. I hope you are enjoying it anyway!**___


	7. Cure Magic with Magic

Arthur rolled over in his bed, the soft quilt caressing his aching body. He felt unusually sore that morning. Sitting up over the edge of the bed and watching the young servant enter his chambers, Arthur realised he was in for a day of combat practice with his knights.

"Morning Arthur," Merlin chirped jovially.

The king rubbed at his temple ruefully, he rose to his feet and trudged towards the table to reach for an apple in his fruit bowl but realised with horror that he'd practically destroyed his room. He glanced around the large space and at all the mess before looking back up, wide-eyed, to see Merlin eyeing him and muttered 'morning' in response.

Merlin raised an eyebrow like he often did and tilted his head to the side with a slight shake of the head. "What happened in here last night? Did someone attack you? Or was Gwen getting a bit hands-on?" Merlin queried cheekily.

Arthur had no idea how Merlin did it. Last night they'd definitely shared a brief moment of intimacy but now he acted as if nothing had happened between them. He even brought up Arthur's fiancée, which stabbed guilt into Arthur's gut. Despite this, Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"No, Merlin. I'm not a promiscuous harlot like you." He picked up a small cushion from the floor and threw it at Merlin who side-stepped but only resulted in getting hit square in the face with it. They both laughed uproariously, relieved to alleviate the tension between them. Arthur realised that no matter how many times they fell into a stressful spot they would always get out of it one way or another.

"You better get started on my room as it needs to be spotless when I get back from training with the boys." Arthur instructed whilst Merlin strode round picking up clothes and dumping them on a chair.

Sunlight broke in through the window as the clouds outside seemed to move on, providing Camelot with a crisp autumn day. There was a slight nip to the air; no breeze; a haze of sunshine and a beautiful golden glow falling upon the castle grounds.

"I need to dress you first, Sire." Merlin stated roaming Arthur's muscular body with his eyes, the time in which Arthur looked at himself as if only just noticing he was in his underwear.

"Oh yes; right."

Merlin retrieved some clothing from the wardrobe and circled Arthur until he was stood behind him. Arthur lifted one leg, then the other, whilst Merlin tugged up the brown trousers. He then kneeled down in front of Arthur. Arthur held his breath when Merlin's thin pale fingers laced up the front of them, his fingertips lightly brushing Arthur's abdomen, sending warm tingles down his legs. Arthur had to stop himself pushing Merlin away before it became too much, but luckily Merlin broke away and went to put Arthur's white shirt on. As he went round to face Arthur's back again, Merlin noticed a small cut near Arthur's shoulder blade.  
>"Did you get hurt in that fight you told me about a few days ago?" Merlin queried, tugging the shirt down over Arthur's head. He then went to fetch Arthur's armour that he'd placed on the bed.<p>

Merlin lugged the chainmail towards the king and began to apply it.

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"There's a small cut on your back." Merlin replied whilst struggling to get the chainmail in place.

"Really? I never even felt it. It must have been when the bandit leader held that knife to my back; the blade must have nicked me when I rolled away."

Merlin took that as explanation enough and got Arthur's belt to hold the chainmail in place. He wouldn't need his protective plates as it was only friendly practice.

The room seemed to spin in and out of focus suddenly, but Arthur shook his head to clear it. He wobbled slightly and steadied himself on Merlin's shoulder.  
>"Are you sure you're ok, Arthur? You don't look too good." Merlin stated, concerned for his friend.<p>

"Leave it, Merlin. I've just got a bit of a cold." Arthur hastened to add. "You're not my father." He strode towards the door and said over his shoulder, "Have my room done for when I'm back."

Merlin sighed and shouted to Arthur as he left, "Ok sire… And you're right about one thing; I might not be your father, but I feel like your mother!"

He heard Arthur's echoing laugh as he walked down the stone corridor away from the room.

Merlin hurried round the large space, working like a dog until he had cleaned every inch of the King's chamber. Pleased with his work, he stepped back to survey it.

It was a grand room indeed, beautiful and definitely fit for a King. A large four-poster bed, freshly quilted with thick red and white sheets. Dusted paintings hung from the wall and polished tastefully carved wardrobes, chairs, tables and ornaments furnished the area.

Exiting Arthur's chambers the lean sorcerer bounded down the halls, smiling or nodding to other staff and residents in passing until he reached his own apartment. He greeted Gaius and came straight out with something he'd be worried about for some time.

"Gaius, I found this in the forest when Arthur and I returned to Emyrs' hut to thank him," Merlin rushed into his small room and pulled a silver dagger from a bag he had under his bed. It had a skull engraved in the base of the blade with two rubies for eyes. He felt the blade throb with power.

He laid it down in front of Gaius. "I take it Emyrs wasn't there?" Gaius asked with a half-smile.

"Actually, he was."

"How did you manage that?"

A mischievous grin cracked across Merlin's face. "I needed to pee again."

Gaius shook his head in amazement that Arthur could be so blind and then picked up the knife and twirled it around. "It's been enchanted; with very powerful magic. One cut could kill the victim."

"I thought as much." Merlin groaned and informed Gaius that Arthur had been cut with it and was slowly becoming weaker.

Gaius sat down and spoke gravely, "This is not good Merlin."

"Can't he be healed with magic?"

Gaius nodded curtly.  
>"So it's not all bad then, I can do it when he's asleep."<p>

Gaius sighed and patted Merlin's hand fondly as the young apprentice stood and gazed into the empty cauldron. Merlin slightly flinched at Gaius' touch and then apologised, stating that his mind was on other things.

"Merlin… The magic in this blade is now living in Arthur and is slowly consuming his life force like a virus. He has to be awake to extract the living magic within him. It will be excruciating, but he will die without the treatment."

Merlin frowned and swallowed hard, he wouldn't let Arthur die. He heard a distant cheer from outside the castle walls which was probably the result of a mock duel ending between the knights.

"I'll do it in the form of Emyrs then… Arthur should allow him to do it. Despite what happened with Uther…" Merlin trailed off, his eyes glazing as he went into his own world again.

"You would be too weak in that form. You'd need all your concentration to perform the spell; else it could be fatal for both of you."

Merlin thought that would be the reply so he sank to the floor, his back against the wall as he asked hopelessly. "Do you know any other sorcerers who could perform the spell?"

"None."

Merlin felt a tear threaten to roll down his cheek. He could only think of one other option.  
>"I'll have to do it myself then. In my own form."<p>

"You can't reveal your magic Merlin, not yet." Gaius whispered, beginning to concoct an unrelated potion in the large iron pot.

"What choice do I have?" Merlin asked and was met with silence. _There is no other way, _he thought to himself, _it's either I reveal my magic and risk death or banishment… or I let him die.  
><em>"How much time does he have?"

Gaius approached Merlin and spoke sorrowfully, "Anywhere between a few days or several months. Maybe even years. It depends on how quickly the magic spreads and how able Arthur is to resist it. He is doing well at the moment, so don't worry him about it else the magic may spread quicker."

Merlin closed his eyes.  
><em>I won't watch Arthur die.<em>


	8. Chocolate Mouth

Almost two months had passed and it had been one month since Guinevere had been banished from Camelot due to being found guilty of betraying Arthur.  
>Arthur had shown no further signs of falling ill and Merlin doubted the cut had been made by the blade after all.<p>

"Alright men, that'll do. Good job." Arthur announced, clapping Percival on the back before patting the other guys on the shoulder and walking slowly back through the snow to make way to his room. He thought about asking Merlin to make him a bath as he was starting to feel drained and his bones had become weary, which Arthur put down to the extra training he was squeezing in.

When he eventually reached his chambers he saw Merlin stood, looking puzzled, at the King's neatly made bed. "Did you change the sheets yourself?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Don't sound so surprised Merlin. Yes, I did." Arthur pulled off his armour, wincing as jolts of pain spread through his arms.

"Why today of all days? You've never done it before…" Merlin seemed to study the bed a bit before adding, "And I'm quite impressed. Maybe you'll make a good husband after all."

Arthur froze, mid-way through taking his boots off and then slowly carried on with his task. "Of course I will, but not _your _husband." Arthur said, his voice having deepened considerably.

Merlin spluttered and made himself busy with polishing the cabinets. "I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort."

"Good." Arthur snapped and chucked his muddy boots towards the dining table. "But Gwen is gone, and no woman can replace her… So that's not going to happen."

Merlin fell silent and continued his chores and Arthur watched him distractedly for a while, Merlin giving him several nervous glances during that time.

"Run me a bath Merlin."

"Yes sire, you must be exhausted after all the training you've been putting in."

Arthur rubbed at his temple and mumbled a response whilst Merlin got busy with collecting and heating the water. Arthur sat at his desk, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. He must have dozed off as his head suddenly snapped back and in what seemed like half a minute Merlin informed him that his bath was ready.

The King ambled behind the dressing screen and stripped naked and tied a towel around his waist before heading to the bathtub. The water was a little hot and turned his skin a deep shade of pink, but he relished in the steaming bath and hugged his legs to his chest, leaning forward so that his forehead rested on his knees. Merlin carried on cleaning around the room. He eventually looked to Arthur. He froze.

"What have you been doing?" Merlin exclaimed, striding over to Arthur who raised his head and opened his eyes in a sluggish manner.

"What _are_ you on about?

"The cut on your back, it's deeper… and longer; it's showed no sign of healing."

Arthur looked to the water and retaliated quietly, "I didn't realise… _I_ can't see it _can_ I?"

Merlin could tell Arthur was hiding something. He kneeled down and leant on the corner of the bathtub to look at Arthur's face which was angled downwards once again. "Tell me the truth."

Arthur didn't respond. Merlin rolled up his sleeves, picked up a sponge from the side and dipped it in the water briefly. He wrung it out, feeling small beads of water running down to his elbows and then wiped the sponge over Arthur's back, being careful not to touch the wound. He then told Arthur to be brave and dabbed at the wound carefully, to make sure it would not get infected.

The King became contented and breathed deeply as the feeling of the soft sponge wiped over his spine. Whenever Merlin dabbed at his wound he clamped his legs together tighter and clenched his teeth.

"I knew it was getting worse. It's been bleeding, and has been doing so increasingly frequently. I didn't want to worry you over it." Arthur admitted in time once he had become fully relaxed.

"Is that why you changed the bed and why some of your shirts have gone missing? Plus, you have insisted on dressing yourself."

Arthur nodded and Merlin smiled sadly at the back of his master's fair-haired head. Merlin rose, having finished cleaning the wound and told Arthur to get into bed and that he would bring him something to eat. It was only five in the evening but darkness had already descended and a layer of frost filmed the windows of the castle, keeping the cold out. Arthur obliged and once he retreated to his bed his mind wondered once again to his ex-fiancée.

He knew that he missed her but he felt that it was more the loss of her friendship that he missed more than anything; though he wouldn't let Merlin know that.

Merlin returned carrying a plate of sausages, breads and cheeses and a warm frothy drink. The rest of the castle bustled with life, preparing for a visit from the Princess of another Kingdom. Despite the stress and jovial feelings running high throughout the castle, Merlin's and Arthur's quarters seemed unaffected. Merlin placed a dish containing a little surprise for Arthur on the main table before walking over to the King, placing the drink on the bedside cabinet and the plate on the bed next to Arthur. His eyelids looked heavy and his irises appeared dull, but a spark became visible in the two blue pools when Merlin propped himself on the edge of the bed next to the ill King.

Arthur licked his dry, sore lips when he reached for his drink and drank it quickly. He then picked at the bread and cheese but left the sausages. Merlin watched anxiously and asked concernedly, "Aren't you hungry sire, or have I messed up the food?" Merlin poked at the sausages but felt nothing wrong with them.

Arthur's aching body quivered as he laughed, and although he spoke softly he still held an air of importance, "Don't worry your pretty little self over me Merlin. I'm just not too hungry… Though I did like that drink; it was very sweet."

Merlin flashed a grin, "A bit like me then?" He joked as Arthur shifted in bed and managed to send a glare Merlin's way. "I was joking." Merlin then strolled back to the table with a spring in his step, picked up the plate from earlier and hid it behind his back. "I'm glad you said that though, as I have a little surprise for you."

Arthur lifted his eyebrows but said nothing and merely waited for Merlin to tell him what it was.

One of the candles in the room flickered out as if someone had blown on it, though it had merely run out of wick. The remaining candles bathed the chamber in a subtle golden glow and brought out the beauty in the facial architecture of the two men. Merlin held the pewter plate forward and on it was a small dish of a sweet smelling brown sauce and a few strawberries.

"What is that?" Arthur asked curiously, nodding towards the dish but breathing in the scent with a gratified sigh.  
>"It's chocolate sire. We don't get much of it here because it has to be shipped over, but I managed to acquire some for you." Merlin lied, not wanting to tell Arthur he had used magic to conjure it. Merlin held his index finger up to his own mouth and grinned cheekily to Arthur hinting that it was to be a secret between the two. Merlin sat down again having placed the plate on the King's legs. He leant towards Arthur to look at the plate more closely. "Go on, dip a strawberry in it."<p>

Arthur did as he was told, much to Merlin's surprise, and then groaned in pleasure as he swallowed the warm treat. "This really is good, you should try some."

Merlin shook his head, "Arthur I got it for you."

"Nonsense," Arthur dismissed him and dipped another juicy strawberry into the melted chocolate and delicately twisted it so that no chocolate dripped from it. He held it in the air above his head and looked at Merlin as if challenging him to get it. Merlin reached his arm out and tilted his head playfully but Arthur scolded him, "No hands."

Merlin's pulse quickened a little. He'd have to lean over Arthur to eat it. Merlin straddled Arthur's outstretched legs and inched forward until the plate was the only object between Merlin's groin and Arthur's naked abdomen. The unfazed King lowered the strawberry so that it was level with his eyes. He watched as Merlin leant forward and opened his mouth to eat it, but just in the nick of time Arthur pulled it to his own mouth and ate it with a satisfied grin.  
>"Too bad you didn't want it; it is terribly delicious."<p>

Merlin gawped at his master as the candle light wavered across his face, casting shadows over his features. He didn't move when Arthur dipped his finger in the chocolate and licked it off again, but Merlin couldn't help but stare at the King's darkened mouth when a trail of chocolate dripped and splattered across his bottom lip.

"You missed a bit." Merlin pointed out, trying not to make his staring too obvious as he steadied his breathing.

"Wipe it off Merlin." Arthur's manservant brought a pale hand up to his face but Arthur batted it away again. "No hands." Arthur moved the plate onto the side.

Merlin's pulse quickened again, but this time it wouldn't slow. He was puzzled on what to do; but taking it as an invite Merlin moved his head towards Arthur's and kissed his bottom lip, smearing the sweetness over both of them. Merlin gently sucked away the chocolate from Arthur's lip as the King closed his eyes and slightly parted his mouth, directing hot breath over his servant's face. Arthur edged his eyes open again as Merlin withdrew, and Arthur saw Merlin also had his eyes closed. Before he could stop himself Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's back and pulled him forward some more so that he was sat directly on his lap, their bodies touching, and then pulled Merlin's lips back down to his own as he, too, cleared the chocolate from his willing servant. Their mouths parted as their tongue darted to flit acrodd each other, tasting their own flavours mixed with that of the chocolate, setting their senses alert. Arthur rolled over so that his bare back was exposed and it was now Merlin that lay on the bed, his legs around Arthur's waist while the King dominated him.  
>However, when Merlin pushed on Arthur's chest to break away, Arthur pulled back carefully, as if afraid of hurting him. "Arthur, you're extremely ill."<p>

"So?" He asked, kissing up Merlin's slender neck and to the corner of his mouth.

"And this… this is…" Merlin struggled for words.  
>"This is nothing Merlin." Arthur crushed Merlin's mouth with his own to prevent him from arguing further. Merlin felt a pang of pain when Arthur said it was nothing, but the moment was still rife with passion and Merlin moaned pleasurably against Arthur whilst the golden boy ground his clothed hips against Merlin's through the thin red blanket.<p>

Arthur was aroused, there was no doubt about that; and he could feel Merlin felt the same way, but he sensed some resistance in his servant's movements and although that set the dominant side of Arthur into a frenzy he pulled back and stared into the drowsy eyes of his friend.

"Merlin… Lay with me would you?"

Merlin was breathless but nodded quickly, "Certainly sire."


	9. Seeing Colours

Merlin awoke with a start. It was light in the room… too light. He'd obviously overslept but as he realised whose bed he was in he quickly pushed himself up and turned to look at the empty spot beside him. Arthur was gone and Merlin smiled softly when he grasped at the idea Arthur must have gone out to do training and left him to sleep.

It was another snowy day outside, making the light in the room harsh and white, and as Merlin rubbed at his eyes groggily an audible panic started to sound down the halls of the castle. Hopping out of the bed still in his clothes and using magic to clean and put away the hardened chocolate and the few remaining strawberries Merlin spotted a note on the table. He pulled his concentration away from tidying the evidence of the night before and ambled over to the large oak counter and hesitantly picked at white slip of paper. Scrawled in a messy hand-writing was a message from his King.

_Merlin, sorry for drugging you last night but I think I'm dying… And my only hope of living is through magic. I know that I am always so opposed to the use of magic, but I think my father may have been wrong: Not all magic is used for evil._

_I am leaving Camelot to find Emyrs to see if there is anything he could do that may help, but I did not want you to come with me as I cannot bear to see you get hurt after everything that you've done for me. I may not always show it, but I value your friendship more than anything._

_If I do not return I want you to make sure that Guinevere is provided for, but before anything, I want you to be happy._

_Your friend,_

_Arthur._

Before he knew what was happening Merlin had thrown open the doors to Arthur's chambers ran out into the noisy crowd of people and pushed down the stone steps to the courtyard where a circle of people had gathered. Merlin scrambled through, mumbling 'sorry' and 'excuse me' every so often until he got so fed up that he was literally elbowing them out the way. When he reached the inner ring he saw what the commotion was about. Arthur had passed out on his horse when he'd ridden out and the stallion had returned to Camelot with its unconscious Master oozing a thick dark blood from his chainmail covered back. Merlin inwardly cursed the stupidity of the crowd that seemed to hover around Arthur like flies, as if he were already a rotting corpse. Merlin rushed forwards and waved his arms until all eyes were on him, "Arthur is still alive but barely. It'll take radical measures to save him, but the first thing I need is for you all to leave and go about your business."

The noise died down but they all whispered and eyed the dark haired warlock dubiously before they finally hurried off, stealing glances at the grey-skinned King. The Knights joined Merlin at Arthur's side and Percival pulled Arthur back from his slumped position and, under the orders of Merlin, carried him to Gaius' and his own chambers.

Arthur was placed carefully down on a bed that Gaius uses for very ill patients and then Percival and Leon watched Arthur breathe deeply as if in an intense slumber. The situation was explained to Gaius, though Merlin did not tell the two Knights that the wound had been caused by an enchanted dagger. Gaius was lost in contemplation when he then considered the two Knights soberly, "You'll have to leave me and Merlin some privacy unfortunately. This may take a while and will require complete attentiveness."  
>"Do you think he'll pull through?" Percival asked without tearing his eyes from Arthur, his brow creased in worry.<br>Gaius was humble, talking about how nothing is certain but hopefully with concentration and solitude that they be able to save Arthur's life. Taking the hint, Leon and Percival retreated, leaving Gaius, Merlin and the unconscious King alone.

An hour had passed, by which time Arthur had been stripped down to his breeches and Gaius had cleaned and dressed his ever growing wound. The blood was tinged black, the result of the magic poisoning his blood. The veins running through Arthur's body were tinted green and his skin had become pale and wax-like. Merlin ran a wetted cloth across the man's forehead, cooling his temperature in the already warm room.

The young warlock searched the back shelves frantically, looking for the book that held one of the only spells that might be able to save Arthur's life. He pulled the large blue hard-back volume of _Magical Charms, Ailments and Treatments _and plunked it on the table with a slight huff. Merlin flicked through the yellowed, old scented pages whilst Gaius paced around him, waiting for the spell to be found.

"Here it is," Merlin pointed to the page, following the lines of writing with his eyes. He had a somber tone to his voice and despite his seemingly calm composure Merlin felt as if his stomach had been filled with stones that never ceased their churning movements.  
>Gaius prepared some smelling salts and held them under Arthur's nose, causing him to splutter slightly and his eyes to flicker open. He looked like a little lost boy, his eyes wide and confused as Arthur struggled to sit up. Gaius held him down, "Sorry Sire, you are too ill to get up."<p>

The King inhaled sharply then let the breath out jaggedly, trying his hardest not to succumb to sleep once more. As his eyes surveyed the room it almost seemed like he hadn't heard Gaius at all and that he didn't have any idea where he was, he even started to fight against Gaius a little as if being restricted against his will, but when Merlin stepped forward and laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder and the King's eyes met his servant's he seemed to relax. His cloudy gaze became clear.

He spoke suddenly, though he spoke in the tone of a man that had no hope. "I'm glad you're here Merlin. I'm sorry I couldn't live to be the King you always said I would be."

Gaius slowly let go of Arthur and this time the golden haired beauty didn't even attempt to rise. "Arthur, I went to see Emyrs," Merlin began, knowing full well that he was Emyrs himself, "And he's given me magic limited to midnight. I'm going to try and save you."

Arthur managed to shake his head despite the pain it caused him, "Can't he do it himself?"

Gaius interjected before Merlin had time to speak, "Considering what happened with your Father he did not want to risk performing the spell himself; but don't worry Merlin is perfectly capable."

Merlin started to quake slightly so he withdrew his hand from his friend's shoulder, keeping all negative outcomes from his mind.  
>"But Merlin's not a warlock…" He turned his eyes back to study Merlin's impassive face, "You're not a warlock Merlin. Do you really want to try this?"<p>

Merlin nodded but held his tongue in fear of breaking down under the pressure. The secrets he held were killing him.

"Then once again my life is in your hands Merlin. But whatever happens, we will meet again."

Gaius turned his face away to spare Merlin the modesty as his slender hand shot up to his face to catch a falling tear. Merlin stood at the head of the bed and rested his hands on the King's shoulders before muttering the incarnation that would extract the magic from Arthur's blood. Arthur's back arched and an agonised groan escaped his lips as Gaius returned to the bedside to hold Arthur still. Merlin's limbs felt strained and as Arthur's shouts grew louder Merlin's chanting voice raised. His eyes were lastingly golden.

Gaius muttered and reached for the smelling salts, holding them under Arthur's nose to stop him from passing out under the pain. Merlin's eyes were trained in front of him but his expression made it seem as if he was looking into another dimension or seeing realities that were not of his world, but all he saw were reds, greens and blues fluttering across his vision. Arthur screamed, his back arching further and his spine twisting in pain, he was too far gone into the anguish to faint now so Gaius fixed his concentration on holding the King down. The bandages and crumpled white sheet Arthur was laid upon began to stain around his back where a heavy filter of blood was now exuding from his wound. The colours in Merlin's vision began to grow in vividness and Arthur's eyes were clamped shut and his mouth hanging open. Merlin was drawn from his focus when a black liquid began to seep from Arthur's nostrils and his eye sockets became worryingly grey.  
>"Don't stop!" Cried Gaius, "It's working! The magic poisoning his veins is leaving his body; you'll kill him if you don't resume."<p>

The effort was too much for the young warlock but he began to chant once more, this time it felt as if the pain was entering his own body. He struggled to speak the words through clenched teeth and a tear rolled down from his closed eyes when he felt like he was failing. The colours built up once more and crashing symbols seemed to echo inside Merlin's head despite the room being silent apart from the ragged breath of Gaius pinning Arthur to the table and the shaking of the table's legs as Arthur tried to thrash about. Then all went silent and black.  
>Merlin was thrown back from Arthur by an inward force, his head smacking into the wall as Gaius raced to his aid. Merlin was unconscious… and Arthur lay motionless on a blanket of blood and liquid magic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait guys! I've not been allowed online much recently as my Step-Dad is punishing me for not having a job :P But I'll upload when I can and I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to suggest things!<br>And for an apology here's an amazing Merthur pic: Made by eppy7 on DeviantArt  
><em>


	10. Incense

Merlin shot into a sitting position in his bed and rubbed his temple. He had a head ache, which was hardly surprising due to his awful dream. He could scarcely remember it, apart from the fact that it'd included spending a night in Arthur's bed and using his magic on him. _Thank the lord,_ thought Merlin,_ it was only a dream._

He pushed back the quilt and stood up; his had spun so he reached out for the wall to brace himself. Dressing slowly, his body aching all over, he left his room and went into the main room. Gaius was stood over a stove of overcooked sausages and lumpy mash and as Merlin approached he turned to flash a large smile at him. "You're awake! I thought I was going to have to start doing your duties instead." The elderly physician placed a plate of the food in front of Merlin whom picked at a sausage and devoured it hungrily and wiping at his mouth. "I had the most horrible dream…" He informed his teacher, reaching for the other sausage.

"I'm not surprised Merlin, you've been out cold for two days."

_Out cold for two days? _It all came flooding back and a wave of terror hit Merlin full force, he staggered back and ran towards the back room where he'd been attempting to save his friend.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, reaching outwards.

Merlin fell to his knees as he entered the operation room scattered with lighted candles, a hazy cloud of smoke swirling in the room that smelt of incense. The operation table that they kept cleared for emergencies was occupied. "I failed…" Merlin howled into his hands covering his streaming face as his body trembled. He tried to say more, like how sorry he was or how he thought that he was falling in love with the golden king, but all he could do was cry. Cry and lay his forehead to the ground, like a devotee praying at the foot of their God's altar in a dim but softly lit sepulchre. Merlin wouldn't and couldn't set eyes on the dead man's concealed body lying on the table.


	11. Cold Comfort

Several minutes later Merlin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off, through tear stained lips he spoke, "Leave me Gaius, I don't deserve to live for what I've done."

"Oh come on Merlin, you're a pretty bad servant, but not _that_ bad."

Merlin froze, lifting his head from the floor; he turned to look at the casually dressed King behind him. Merlin frantically wiped at the wet streaks on his face and Arthur hoisted Merlin to his feet with a huge smirk plastered on his face. Underneath the cocky exterior there was a painfully empathetic air to his being.  
>Arthur lifted his forearm to Merlin's head and wiped the grime that'd stuck to his brow with his shirt and Merlin managed to stifle his sobs. "You're alive?" Merlin asked in shock, finding no other words to say. His eyes were puffy and wet, and his hair was disheveled but he looked like a young boy that had just found his mother after getting lost in a supermarket.<p>

"Last time I checked!" Arthur joked, and grabbing Merlin by the shoulders he added "And all thanks to you!"

Merlin was stunned, still entrapped in Arthur's grip he gazed over at the body covered in a sheet. "It's the priest; he passed away in his sleep last night…" Arthur informed him, placing a hand to the side of Merlin's face to bring his gaze back around. "Thank you Merlin, you've saved my life again. I owe my life to you. It's almost magical the way that you seem to sense my dangers."

Merlin shrugged bashfully, his body heating up whilst all sorrowful feelings dispersed. Arthur patted Merlin's arms and dropped his grip just as Gaius entered the room.

"Sire," Gaius inclined his head, "Merlin."

"Hello Gaius," Arthur greeted him and smiled at Merlin. "Thank you for fetching me, I was looking forward to seeing this fool again." He ruffled Merlin's hair, but Merlin grinned and shoved his arm away.

"Well I couldn't leave Merlin in that state."

"I'm still here, you know…" Merlin grumbled, patting down the length of his clothed legs and arms to get rid of any dust still clinging to him.  
>"I'll check the wound then Sire, if you'll permit me."<p>

Without saying anything Arthur left the back room and entered the main chamber where Merlin followed. Arthur pulled off his red cotton top and turned his back on the physician and his apprentice. All that was left of the wound was a thin tender scar along his right shoulder blade. "It's healing well your highness, as long as you keep it clean and avoid strenuous exercise it'll be fine in the ensuing day or two," spoke Gaius as Arthur pulled his shirt back on.

"Thank you Gaius. Merlin, take a walk with me?" It was more of a gentle request than a question.

* * *

><p>The snow had melted from Camelot and although the sun was shining there was a chilly bite to the air, a mist in the distance and a layer of ice hardening the grass. The kingdom was relatively quiet, the news of the priest's death had called for a day of rest and peace so the majority of people were at home with their families, save for a few men out riding on their horses in the horizon.<p>

Arthur and Merlin ambled together in harmony, their breath frosting in the air. The sound of their feet crunching on the toughened ground filled their senses and Merlin wondered how much of the events leading up to the 'operation' Arthur could remember.

They came to a small, stone wall that had crumbled in places, running the length of a field. Arthur turned and sat gently upon it whilst Merlin stayed standing several feet in front of him. The King, with a mixture of admiration, amusement and melancholy etched on his face, looked upon his friend before adopting a serious tone. "Merlin."

It wasn't a question or a warning so the dark haired young man did not know how to react. He tilted his head to the side curiously, "Sire."

Arthur sighed and shifted his gaze to the floor, "We've been through a lot together now and we've saved each other countless times, but this time you selflessly risked yourself and your sanity to prevent my passing. I know there's a big secret you're keeping from me, and I know what it is-"

Merlin's heart leapt up to his throat as his brain turned like clockwork. _He knows? He knows that I can use magic? But how?_

"-And after all you've done for me, I think that now would be the right time to tell it to me straight."

Merlin felt as if legs were going to give way so he placed himself next to Arthur on the wall, turning so that his knees were touching the other man's. He swallowed hard, "I didn't think you knew."

Both of them were staring at the ground now, the air between them growing more intense.

"It took me a long while to realise, but it was hard not to notice once the pieces began to fall into place… Say it Merlin, so I know for certain that it's true."

Merlin shook his head but Arthur cupped Merlin's chin and pulled his face up to look into his eyes. The white shroud over the Kingdom illuminated their startling blue eyes and both of them seem to suck in the air and hold their breath.

"I'm a warlock Arthur."

A spark came to the King's eyes and he laughed hysterically, letting go of Merlin's face and rubbing his hand together gleefully.

_He finds it funny?_ Merlin thought, his heart still racing as he fought to control the situation.  
>"It's nice to see you've embraced a sense of humour; maybe you should bang your head more often."<p>

_Does he think this is all a joke?_

"Come on, just admit it already."

Now Merlin was seriously confused. He reached his hand up to rub the back of his slender neck as a distraction. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do _**Mer**_lin… your little secret." The way Arthur emphasised the start of Merlin's name frustrated him as if it were a mocking jest.

"I don't have any secrets," he lied, twisting his body away so he was no longer as close to the seemingly crazy monarch.

"I was trying to be gentle about this, but you're not making it easy."

"Look, I seriously-"

"Just say it Merlin – tell me you're gay - and get over it."

Merlin jumped up from the wall, his heart fluttering in relief and exasperation. He paced and laughed wildly whilst Arthur watched bewildered. "That's all this was about?"

Arthur grinned triumphantly, standing to assert his power. "At last, it took you long enough to come out with it."

Merlin shook his head and continued to walk around, "I'm not gay!" He shrieked, his voice gaining an octave as he uttered the last word.

"Don't try that on me - The whole 'strawberry and chocolate' thing? Very subtle…" He teased. "Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." He grabbed Merlin's shoulders and held him still. "It's obvious you want me."

Merlin sniggered cynically, "I _don't _want you."

The sun broke through the grey sky and basked them in a warm glow.

"Oh come on, I don't blame you. Who doesn't want me?"

Merlin closed his eyes in disbelief and steadied his pulse, but his shoulders seemed to burn where Arthur was holding him despite the winter breeze. "That's what you like to believe."

Arthur leaned forward so that his mouth was positioned beside Merlin's ear, "You know I could make you squirm."

The double meaning behind Arthur's words caused Merlin to tremble with both nerves and desire but he stepped back and shook his head as if in protest.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and placed his hands upon his hips like an impatient child, "What's wrong?"

"This is. A good King –_ you_ – shouldn't say those things."

"Since when have you been so keen to follow rules? Is it wrong to yearn for someone?" The golden boy joked, and the sides of Merlin's mouth twitched whilst he tried to fight off a smile.

_No. _"Yes, for the wrong sort of person."_ – But it shouldn't be._

Arthur was shocked at this lack of a reaction in Merlin and studied him curiously, "What is this about Merlin? I think sometimes I can read you like a book, but then you go and surprise me." He waited a moment. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Merlin turned and began to walk away having had enough of confrontation and wanted to curl up on his bed. He was not making any noise apart from the sound caused by his feet trampling the frozen meadow. Arthur reached out and took hold of Merlin's wrist pulling him around and gripping the front of his shirt. He pressed his forehead against his servant's and rested his nose against the other man's. Merlin tried to struggle free but Arthur held him still.

Arthur closed his eyes and his voice dropped, "You've listened to me plenty of times; so allow me to listen to you."

"Kiss me." Merlin froze; he hadn't meant to say that. It just sort of… slipped out.

"Excuse me?" Arthur whispered, in total disbelief.

Merlin growled. He felt as if his body was acting in ways unconnected with his brain. "I said-"

"-Shut up, Merlin… I heard." So he did as he was told.

It was slow at first; Arthur barely brushed Merlin's lips with his own, but much to Arthur's surprise, Merlin pulled Arthur roughly forward and deepened the kiss. The King parted his mouth slightly when Merlin eagerly nibbled at his lower lip. Merlin felt uncharacteristically out of control, as if his body was demanding something that his head wouldn't permit due to the plain absurdity of it all. Arthur wrapped a leg around Merlin's calf muscle and tripped him up, causing a momentary rift between the two males. Arthur dropped to his knees in front of Merlin who was lying on his back and propped up on his elbows. The King tugged at Merlin's scarf and placed small kisses down his manservant's pale, lean neck. Merlin gasped, struggling for breath as a wave of lust took him over. He arched his head back, allowing his friend to run his tongue from the ravine in his neck and up and around to his ear. They should have been cold sitting upon the frozen ground but their bodies were heated and aching to be touched – the feeling was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. It was as if their bodies were chemically reacting to each other like they were destined to be connected.

Arthur pulled away, admiring his manservant with a humour-ridden smile twitching on his face. The dark-haired warlock was lying on the white-dusted ground, his pale body trembling with longing and his pink kiss-swollen lips giving him an appearance of someone so fragile yet so desirable. The King's own lips had turned red with passion, and as the two young men's eyes connected, their pupils having expanded and their irises darkened, they caught their breath as a fate-touched spark buzzed between them.

"Sometimes…" Arthur began intensely, pressing a kiss to Merlin's neck once more, "I think that we…"

"What is it?" Merlin barely whispered, pure curiosity and concern clouding his features.

"Merlin, I-"

A woman's scream resonated through the fields from the village outside the castle walls, followed shortly by more shrieks. Arthur and Merlin were dragged from their passionate haze and Arthur pulled Merlin, whose heart was still racing, to his feet.

"Something's wrong." The King's attention focused instantly on the safety of his people as he began to race across the fields, taking bounding steps. Merlin struggled to keep up, his clumsy footing slowing him down. All he wished to know- all he could think about - is what the golden-haired beauty had been about to say.


End file.
